


Untitled drabble.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Boners, Fluff, M/M, Realization, Soccer practice, Young, cute I guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett watches Link at soccer practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble I wrote on my lunch break.

Rhett sat on the rickety old school bleachers watched Links lanky form run back and forth on the soccer field, his hair sticking up in all directions due to the massive amounts of sweat he was emitting. Rhett always came with Link to soccer practice because afterwards they went swimming in the river to cool off. Eventually he turned his attention to the small crowd of students that also sat watching the players practice, he noticed recently that more and more girls had started to show up to watch over the past month. he also noticed how their eyes never left Link as he darted around obstacles and shuffled along bopping the ball on his head, it made Rhett start watching him more intently trying to think like a girl, trying to analyze what they saw different in the boy. He watched as Link stopped working and turned to give a small wave before quickly peeling his sweat soaked t shirt over his head. Rhett gazed at his friend, his eyes roamed over Links bare chest and his reddened face, had Link lost weight?. That's when it hit him, gone was Links baby fat which was replaced with defined cheek bones and a chiseled jaw. Rhetts heart began to speed up at the realization that his best friend had turned in to quite a handsome young man. Link had returned to his practice and Rhett's eyes followed him just the same as the girls 3 seats down did, he was shocked to find that his shorts were feeling a bit tighter than they had a few minutes ago. With a quick look down he confirmed his suspicions, he had gotten a boner from watching Link. He felt embarrassed and he hopped up as fast as he could and sprinted for the locker room. Inside he sat on a bench and ran his fingers through his hair, taking deep breaths and trying to think of a solution to his problem. Finally he decided to just jerk off before Link finished practice, because there was no way he could swim with a boner. It only took him about 3 minutes to get off and pull his pants back up, he had just zipped them when Link bounded through the door. The boy changed his clothes and both of them took off for the river.


End file.
